Toc—Toc
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Karin odiaba ese detestable sonido provocado al tocar a la puerta. Mucho más, si quien lo causaba era aquel rubio que siempre le brindaba cálidas sonrisas. ¿Qué tenía Naruto que la hacía perder la razón? ¿O sólo era ese maldito ruido otra vez?


**Disclaimer: N**aruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fanfic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **AU, enfermedades psicológicas y algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>• <em><strong>Toc-Toc<strong>_•

* * *

><p>—¡Maldición! — susurró molesta la pelirroja.<p>

Acababa de llegar cansada de un espantoso día laboral. Anímicamente, se encontraba en las mismas. En pocas palabras, su vida y ella misma estaban en la mismísima mierda. Sí, no era precisamente un día bonito, como para venir a joderle la existencia por un buen rato.

Otra vez. Ese maldito ruido volvía a fastidiarle, torturando sus oídos.

¡Parecía un vil martilleo! Incesante y terriblemente insoportable. Sus nervios la estaban traicionando. Si no hacía algo, pronto, habría consecuencias funestas para el pobre que estuviese detrás de la puerta. Aunque, tal vez; fuese un vendedor sin suerte o un mendigo hambriento y en el peor de los casos, podría llegar a ser un insistente fanático religioso de alguna religión capitalista.

O en casos terrible y felizmente especiales...

¿Y si fuera _él_? Su mente se quedó en blanco y sus orbes rojizos se desencajaron momentáneamente. No, él no. Que fuese incluso su terapeuta terca y entrometida, cualquier inversionista inconforme o incluso, una novia celosa de una de sus anteriores aventuras... Cualquier persona menos él.

Por que si resultaba ser ese joven de brillante sonrisa optimista, no podría soportarlo. Se rendiría ante sus amables y comprensivos orbes azules. Su cálida y reconfortante presencia la dejaría paralizada, en un especie de letargo encantador y caería a sus brazos de nuevos. Esperando encontrar alivio en ellos.

Siempre había odiado ese infernal e insistente ruido ensordecedor de cuando tocaban una puerta.

Pero cuando era ese rubio agradable y optimista quien lo provocaba, parecía que entraba en un profundo lapso de desesperación. Los recuerdos la invadían. _Él_, ese maldito que tanto le había hecho daño en el pasado, volvía a renacer, pero en un ser totalmente diferente. Y era lo que más odiaba. Verlo en el rubio que tanto cuidaba y se preocupaba por ella.

—Sasuke... No, ¡aléjate!— susurró asustada, cubriéndose el pecho con un cojín amarillento.

Otra vez, volvía a acercarse. Lo hacía lentamente. Disfrutaba cada paso, ella sabía que, ese malnacido saboreaba el deseo asesino que recorría por sus frías venas. Todo se volvía completamente oscuro, como aquella vez, y un cortante silencio invadía la habitación. Las lágrimas descendían con facilidad inaudita de sus orbes rubíes, bañando su rostro paralizado y aterrorizado.

_Toc-Toc..._

Impactó con fuerza sus sensibles oídos. ¡Estaba _ahí_! ¡La había encontrado finalmente! ¡Todo había acabado! Pero, ¿qué podía hacer para evitar que...? ¡De nuevo! Quebrantaba la barrera del sonido con ese golpeteo incesante. ¡Entraría en cualquier momento y la asesinaría sin contemplaciones!

—¡Vete! ¡Déjame en paz, Uchiha!— gritó inevitablemente, volviendo a caer en otro de sus casuales ataques nerviosos.

—_Aquí estás, Karin..._— susurró suavemente una ronca voz.

Se retorció en unos brazos que la sujetaban con fiereza. Un torrente de gotas cristalinas volvió a salir de sus ojos entrecerrados y su rostro se enrojeció rápidamente. Ayuda, la necesitaba con urgencia. AHORA.

—¡Sálvenme!— exclamó con desesperación, dejando caer sus estilizados lentes en el acto.

—¡Karin, tranquila! No es lo que crees— le contestó una tranquilizadora y dulce voz al oído—. No pasa nada, estás a salvo.

Cierto. Tenía razón. Ahora, estaba bien. No debía volver a sentir temor de nada ni de nadie. Abrió lentamente sus orbes. Borroso, no podía ver bien. Ardía el tener que mirar fijamente en un punto en especial, esperando nitidez en su visión debilitada. Alguien le había devuelto sus anteojos perdidos, poniéndoselos inmediatamente.

Sintió que el alma se le iba hasta los pies, era _él_.

—Na...Naruto— dijo aliviada, dejándose abrazar efusivamente por el joven rubio.

Observó su mirada azulada, pero ya sabía lo que encontraría. Ese cariño y comprensión que siempre había deseado encontrar en otras personas. Esbozó una débil sonrisa, triste y resignada. Naruto tomó entre sus manos cálidas el tembloroso rostro de la pelirroja. Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Karin, esperando una reacción mucho más alegre.

Ella profundizó el beso, atrapando el cuello del rubio entre sus ansiosos brazos. El chico la abrazó con mayor fuerza. Se volvían uno solo entre caricias ardientes y besos húmedos. El consuelo se daba sin problema. Lo necesitaba. Deseaba que estuviese con ella y que nunca la abandonase a merced de sus pesadillas.

_No te alejes de mí, te necesito..._

Pero eso sí, debía de poner un timbre. Y con una sonrisa juguetona, volvió a caer en los deliciosos roces que le brindaba Uzumaki con deseo.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**

Corazón roto no da historias largas y buenas, ¿verdad?

En fin, otro NaruKarin bastante... ¿tristón? Y por lo de Sasuke; aún estoy furiosa por lo que buscó hacerle a mi hermosa pelirroja e intenté hacerle una analogía asesina medio rara en el fic. Pero, mientras Naruto y Karin estén felices y juntos, todo lo demás no importa. :3

Esperando sea del agrado general...

_See you~._


End file.
